


[podfic] Playing Monsters

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Co-dependant Winchesters, Ghosts, M/M, Originally posted in 2011, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Podfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Unreliable Narrator, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "It was just a game ... a game that those boys used to play. They'd pretend that they were monster hunters, that they were some kind of heroes. The problem was that they started to believe that all of that nonsense was real, you see?"





	[podfic] Playing Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498664) by albydarned. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Unreliable Narrator, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Character Death, Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Psychiatric Hospital, Suicide, Ghosts, Co-dependant Winchesters

 **Length:** 00:16:16

  
 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/09%20\(SPN\)%20_Playing%20Monsters_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
